


I Can Do That For You

by DragonAce (Mhite98)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhite98/pseuds/DragonAce
Summary: Kate Cousland has been traveling for many years and the time has finally come to Skyhold to reunite with her long-time love.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. A Night at an Inn

Every step through the Frostback Mountains made Kate Cousland’s feet grow more weary, her skin more cracked, and her throat more parched. Her water jug had run out the previous night, and she hadn’t passed a running steam in nearly two days. Knowing what lay before her, though, left most of these worries inconsequential. Soon, in mere hours, she would be reunited with her love that she hadn’t seen in nearly a decade. She sent a letter whenever she had the chance, which ended up being only once a year. She knew her lover had the better end of the bargain in that respect, since Kate couldn’t receive letters at all, being constantly on the move and annoyingly unable to track by the inquisition’s ravens. Although, the more she thought about it, they were both in shit circumstances.  


On her travels, she had heard many things about the Inquisition. The Herald of Andraste had been lauded around Thedas, their reach extending deep into Orlais. The whole of Thedas owed much to the Herald, though she had heard that their actions had been receiving doubt and incredulity instead of thanks. They had saved many lives several times over, but people still claimed them to be a heretic or a lunatic. The Hero of Ferelden, the title still made Kate cringe, had received much of the same. The stares had faded after her many years away from Fereldan, but people still knew her and were always caught by surprise when they found out her identity. The rumors of the Inquistion’s spymaster were the ones she longed to hear. Any update about Leliana helped her to get through her time alone. Even the less flattering rumors excited Kate. She knew Leliana was good at her job and she was exceedingly proud, especially when no one knew who she was or that Leliana was her best friend and longtime love.  


On one of her stops, several years before her journey to Skyhold, she came to a tavern that doubled as an inn. She had asked the barkeep if she could borrow a quill and ink, so she could begin her daily, or more often, weekly, travel notes. Her notes were anything from the animals she had seen that day, to conversations she had had, to the information she had been searching years for. The cure for the calling. At this point in her journey, her search for the cure was leading her towards the Seekers of Truth. Seeking the truths of Thedas might have lead them to find the very thing she was searching for, or so she hoped. For most of the night, she stayed huddled in the corner of the bar, close enough to the fire to keep warm, but far enough from the other customers where they felt intrusive if they were to try to talk to her. She had lowered her hood shortly after her arrival, and her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat and dirt. On her fourth drink, her writing started getting wavy in her journal and ink covered her hands. She laid down her quill and closed the soft leather. She let her head sink into her hand and then her head made the slow descent to laying on the counter.  


“Rough day lass?”, said a low voice on her right. Her head rose up slowly, “you don’t know the half of it”  


“Would a drink help?”  


“I’ve been drinking all night,” she said pointing toward the empty tankard.  


“So this isn’t the type of problem a drink can fix. Alright, well. Would you like some company?”  


“Alright." She said, "As long as you don’t ask why I’m here”  


“Wouldn’t dream of it lassie”  


The night progressed merrily. They ordered food and many many more drinks. Their laughter nearly shook the room and their drinks sloshed all over the counter and floor. She learned that his name was Riordan and was only 4 years her senior. He was a very happy man, with a bushy beard and lots of stories to tell. The drinks and the laughs ran dry after a while and the rest of the patrons had gone to bed, the sun well past the horizon. They faced each other on the barstools, their heads leaned on their hands. Being tired, drunk, and nostalgic had brought out more serious topics between them. How their parents treated them in their youth, bullies, jobs, and for her, the circle. She didn’t go into specifics, she only talked about the way the mages were treated and how she wished she could have done more to help herself and the others. To her surprise, Riordan did not share the dislike for mages that was very common. She felt lucky that he didn’t immediately recoil. She felt like she finally had a friend. That’s when he mentioned it. The blight. A sense of dread overcame her, the thought of having to tell him who she is. Someone she considered a friend. This would change things.  


“I was just finishing my blacksmithing apprenticeship when the blight hit. There was a lovely girl from down the road that I was courting, Lyla.”  


“What happened to her?” she asked worriedly.  


“She was nearly killed by demons. Some Templar’s found her and brought her to the healers, luckily they got to her in time. Her wounds healed eventually. She still says to this day that the Hero of Fereldan rescued her. I believe her, but no one else has. We’ve been married for 13 years now and we have a little boy named Cedric.”  


“I bet he’s rowdy.”  


“Oh yes, very much so.”  


“Why are you here instead of with your family?”  


“I’m here on some business, a local smith needed some assistance and my wife was none too happy when I said I wouldn’t do it. She said, ‘now Riordan. If you needed help I’m sure you would want someone to help you. So you are going to help!’ And here I am,” he said, sweeping his hand over his torso.  


“And here you are. Well, I must be heading to bed. Lots to do tomorrow.”  


“Off for more adventures?”  


“Adventures,” she smiled, “if that’s what you want to call them.”  


She slowly got off the barstool, holding onto the bar for balance. She grabbed her bag and cloak, having been completely discarded earlier, off the hook on the wall. She then grabbed her journal off the bar and decided to take a risk with her new friend.  


“You’re welcome by the way”  


“For what?” he asked.  


“For saving your wife”  


She walked away as his face only grew confused. As she neared the stairs he finally came to.  


“Wait! You’re the Hero?”  


“The very one”  


“Of Fereldan?”  


“Well I don't care much for Orlais.”  


He timidly bowed and crossed his right arm over his chest.  


“My-my l-lady, I’m sorry for not giving my thanks earlier”  


“Riordan, you didn’t know who I was earlier,” she said as she laid her hand on his shoulder, “and I didn’t get the impression that you had seen the Hero before, so you couldn't possibly have known who I was.”  


“Yes, I suppose that’s right”, he said, his skin flushed, but his cheeks rosy from the drink.  


“I’m very glad she survived. I’m sorry I don’t remember her, but maybe I’ll meet her and little Cedric one day.”  


“Oh yes, my lady of course. We still live in South Reach. Never had the thought to leave.”  


“Of course not, home is home. I wish I had something that felt like that”, she gave him a small smile, “and please call me Kate, I’ve never been much for titles. If you want to use a title you can call me Warden.”  


The word warden gave Riordan a little shock, even though it was common knowledge that the Hero was a warden. His hand went to his stomach and he let out a fast breath, flustered.  


“Warden Kate. It was lovely to meet you and I wish you much luck on your travels.” He reached out his hand to her. Kate saw and met his grip with equal intensity.  


“Thank you, Riordan. Tell Lyla I said hello and little Cedric as well. I’m already looking forward to coming to South Reach.”  


“I will, Warden Kate. Have a good night, rest up.” With one more smile to each other and a much needed hug, she headed up the stairs and into her room.  


She woke the next morning to a knock on the door. Rubbing her eyes quickly and throwing off the covers, she walked to the door. The barkeep was standing on the other side.  


“Hello my lady, I received a request from another patron late last night to hand deliver some breakfast for you.”  


“Thank you, you can just set it on the desk”  


As soon as he left, her eyes welled up with tears and she covered her smile with her hand. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so thoughtful. The last time someone had cared for her well being.  


Except that she could. But she seemed a lifetime away.


	2. Arriving at Skyhold

Journeying through the frigid Frostback mountains gave Kate a lot of time to worry. She knew where she was headed. Back to the sweet embrace of her lover, but Leliana had no idea she was coming back. She hadn’t sent a letter the entire year, and it was nearing Satinalia. Leliana might not even be in Skyhold, she might be holed up in her office with no time to see her, she might even have taken a new lover. Some options seem more viable than others. She could only hope that Leliana was as excited to see her as she was.  


Trudging her way through the snow, she decided to lean against a tree for a short rest. She closed her eyes and leaned her back on the tree, and for a moment used it to itch her back. As she opened her eyes, she noticed something on the horizon that she hadn’t seen before. Sitting on top of a small mountain surrounded on all sides by larger mountains, was Skyhold. The huge stone fortress was in the perfect strategic position. It was hard to get to and any army that tried would be seen quickly. She wondered if Leliana picked the fortress, she undoubtedly had many contacts that knew of such places. The fortress was very foreboding as well, giving Kate a sense of drama and intimidation. Letting out a deep breath, and thinking of the woman inside that fortress, she trudged on. Nearing the bottom of the mountain, the snow began to get lighter and lighter until there was none at all, and a small village began to appear. As she got closer, though, she realized it wasn’t a village so much as an army camp. Soldiers milled about the clearing, some practicing their fighting, others taking a break to read or chat. She noticed that there was far more space in the clearing than was needed. Corypheus had just been defeated, and much of the army must have gone home to their families. The ones still here may not have family left to go home to. As she passed through, she was getting more and more anxious, but she finally felt normal, she had something to look forward to. And in the very near future, no less. She finally got the feeling that all those years away were worth it.  


When she had woken up that morning at the base of the mountain and tore down her tent, Kate felt fresh for the first time in years. She hadn’t bathed recently nor did she have a brush for her hair, but she felt new. Invigorated. A new portion of her life was beginning. She spent a good part of the morning sitting by the fire polishing her armor. Her Warden armor had seen much over the years. There were dents and scrapes that no polish or smith could fix, but she liked it that way. She had been through a lot, and even though it was difficult, she wanted to remember her past and move forward instead of throwing it all away. After she clasped the last piece of her armor, she fished around in her bag for a new string of leather to tie her hair with. She wanted to look somewhat presentable, even if she was smelly. She raked her fingers through her hair that was caked in dirt and sweat and did her best to tie it into a ponytail. Satisfied, she began the trudge the rest of the way up the mountain.  


Walking through the little army village she could see the impact that the last few years had had. She smiled back at those who smiled at her, but some people looked anywhere but at her. She had heard of how the Grey Wardens had been used and made to participate in a ritual to become part of Corypheus’ demon army. Though the Wardens did not know what they were doing, she could understand the trepidation that people probably felt towards her. So, she smiled brighter and said hello to everyone.  


At long last, she had made it up the hill just past the village and was on the edge of the bridge that led to the front gate of Skyhold. As she walked across the bridge, she could hear every footstep, feel the wind fly past her face and pull her hair from the tie. So much for trying, she thought. On the other side of the gate was a soldier standing at attention waiting for any visitors.  


“Name and business, please”, he said, as if reading off a script.  


“Kate Cousland, I’m here to see Leliana, the spymaster.”  


“There is no record of Leliana expecting anyone.”  


“No there wouldn’t be, I haven’t been able to send letters in quite a while, and I wanted to surprise her.”  


“I’m sorry Serrah, you will have to wait in the village below until Leliana herself can see to you.”  


“Is there anyone available I could speak to? I’ve been traveling for days and I would like to get a drink and sit down.”  


“I suppose I could see if the commander is available”  


“Thank you, soldier.” He bowed his head slightly and stalked off in search of the commander. On his way he nodded towards another soldier and he took his place. Kate pursed her lips and rocked back and forth on her feet.  


“So, Soldier, how is your day going?”  


“It is progressing normally, Serrah”  


“Ah,” she said, nodding, “anything interesting happen lately?”  


“Corypheus was defeated, Serrah, that is the only interesting thing I care about”  


“Of course.” She said, just as the commander walked towards them, the previous soldier in tow. The newer soldier went back to his post, as did the previous soldier as soon as the commander stopped in front of her. She smiled, the commander was someone she had known many years ago. During the blight, she had rescued him from the circle tower where he was a Templar. A Templar with a crush on her. Though, that hardly mattered anymore, seeing as how he was tortured using her image and no doubt had trouble looking at her. And, of course, she had found Leliana well before she knew of his crush.  


“Commander Cullen, it is good to see you,” she said, she said with a smile, offering him a handshake through the gate.  


“Warden Cousland, it is good to see you as well,” he said, offering her the same warm smile and shaking her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate noticed the soldier’s eyes widen and his back straighten. With a small gesture and a nod, the gate was raised and he was leading her into Skyhold.


	3. The Iron Bull in the Tavern

“How is being commander treating you, Cullen? You look like you are doing well.” Kate said as they walked through the tunnel towards the courtyard.  


“I enjoy it very much,” he said, “and I am doing well, the work keeps me very busy. Although, that work has dwindled some since the defeat of Corypheus, but I can always find something to do.”  


“Work to keep the mind occupied is very important for one's sanity,” she said with a laugh.  


“Truly,” he said, smiling at her, “We have much to catch up on, I’m sure. Much has happened since we last saw each other. But I am assuming that you are not here to see me.”  


“No, I’m sorry I’m not,” she said with a smile, “I’m here to surprise Leliana. The last time I saw her was merely months after I last saw you actually.”  


“That is a long time to be away from someone. Especially someone you love,” he said, gaze turning to the ground.  


“Yes, it is,” she agreed, looking around the courtyard. People were still milling about, doing their daily jobs, she assumed. A few people glanced at them, the newcomer, speaking candidly with their stoic commander.  


“The tavern is just up those stairs if you wish to have some food or sit and drink for a while,” he said pointing to a building in the upper courtyard to their left, “Leliana is in a meeting with the Inquisitor and our ambassador, but I doubt that will keep her once she knows you are here, if she doesn’t already. I’ll send a runner at once.”  


“Thank you, Cullen. Give me a few days and we can catch up all you want,” she said, holding out her hand in an offer to shake his.  


“Of course, Kate,” he said, with a laugh, shaking her hand.  


She turned to her left and went up the few steps to the upper courtyard and quickly found the tavern. It was delightfully warm inside. She hadn’t realized before, but being inside made her realize that it wasn’t cold outside at all despite Skyhold being in the middle of the mountains. Some ancient magic at work, she was sure. She sat down at one end of the bar and ordered a drink and some food. The aroma that wafted around the tavern was of meat roast and buttered bread, and when combined with the sounds of a bard, it was the most relaxed she had felt in ages.  
She was halfway done with her meal when the door opened and a loud laugh burst through it. Whoever came through the door was huge and they blocked all light from coming in. Then she saw the horns. A Qunari then. He walked in followed by a couple others, all laughing and playfully fighting as they made their way up to the bar to place their orders. They all went to their seats as soon as they were done, she suspected this wasn’t their first time. But she noticed that the hulking Qunari man didn’t go with them. She quirked her eyebrows, wondering where he went, when she felt breath on the back of her neck. Hot, heavy breath. Then she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a big face start to come into view.  


“Haven’t seen you before. I would’ve remembered you”, said the Qunari.  


“I just got here today.”  


“So you did. I hate to be the one to tell you, but Corypheus has already been defeated, so there is nothing else to do.”  


“Yes, I’m aware,” she said sarcastically, “I’m actually meeting someone.”  


“Oh! Lucky fellow then. Or lady,” he let out more laughter, “I’m The Iron Bull, by the way.”  


“Nice to meet you. I’m Kate.” He glanced down at her armor and back up to her face.  


“You a warden?”  


“Yes I am.”  


“A good one?”  


“I hope so.”  


“Have I heard of you?”  


“Perhaps, but you never know how much word spreads. Some have called me a hero. But that was just their opinion,” she said, smiling to herself.  


“A hero, huh?”, she nodded in response.  


“Well how about another drink for the hero?”  


About an hour had passed and the Iron Bull had gotten Kate well and truly drunk. He had found out that she was, in fact, The Hero of Fereldan around drink 3 and now at drink 6, was having her tell stories of the blight to the whole tavern. She sat in the middle of the bar, dramatically recounting the time she slew a dragon.  


“It’s back two legs were broken, but that didn’t stop the front two from swiping at us. We were dodging claws left and right, jumping, swiping, fade stepping, whatever we had to do to keep the claws from getting us. And! As we’re dodging claws, the thing is still breathing fire at us, so the mages are pumping everybody full of cooling magic, which drains us pretty quick. Even our armor was starting to get charred. When, bam!” Her audience jumps at her booming exclamation, “My lighting strike and the warriors axe strike hits the damned thing at the same exact moment. And the thing is dead!”  


The whole tavern erupts in applause while Kate laughs and mocks waving and bowing with glory. She high fives Bull and takes another swig of her drink.  
As she sets her drink down, she realizes that it had been hours and there was no sign of Leliana. The runner must have told her she was here by now, Cullen said he would send a runner at once. Was Leliana truly so busy that she couldn’t see her? Or did Leliana not want to see her? The thought of that scared Kate. What if she had come all this way for nothing, not even a hello?  


Kate looks at the door with confusion. Maybe she should go ask Cullen what happened or go to Leliana herself. She decides on the former and she excuses herself and walks out of the tavern.


	4. The Commander's Office

Kate makes her way back through the courtyard, toward the gate where she thinks a soldier could be posted after realizing that she, in fact, does not know where the commander’s office sits in the keep.  


“Excuse me,” she says upon finding a soldier at the post, “could you point me toward the commander’s office? Don’t worry about my intentions, we’re just old friends.” She laughs to herself, much more drunk than she realizes.  


“Yes, Serrah, it’s just up those stairs in the tower to the left of the gate.” She nods in the direction of the stairs. Kate sets her hand on the soldier’s shoulder and looks her directly in the eye.  


“Thank you so much. You are gorgeous and deserving. I am forever in your debt.” Tears begin to well up in her eyes and she turns and starts walking toward the staircase. Once her back is turned, the soldier turns to another guard on duty and makes a face that says ‘what in the Maker’s name just happened?’. The fellow guard on duty chokes down a laugh and looks down at his feet just as Kate walks past him.  


The stairs prove to be another challenge. The lines of the stones appear to be moving and her legs feel heavy. She grabs onto the rail on the left and places her hand on the wall on the right to gain as much support as possible. Slowly, Kate makes her way up the stairs, heaving a breath as she makes it to the top, and says to the guard on the upper level,  


“Be careful. Those stairs are treacherous,” pointing to the stairs, she turns slightly and points to the door to her right, “is this Commander Man’s office?” The soldier nods, not knowing quite what to say to the drunk woman standing in front of her. Kate stands in front of the door for a moment, staring, having forgotten what she was doing.  


“Serrah?” A small voice came from behind her, “did you want to speak to the commander?”  


“Oh! Yes, thank you.” She says, clapping her hands when the memory struck her. She grabs the door handle and turns, but the door doesn’t move. Kate huffs and tries again, putting her whole weight against the door. Hearing the noises of struggle, the soldier offers to help.  


“Oh, no.” Kate says, waving her hand at them, “I can open a door, I swear. However, they seem to have gotten trickier.”  


“Try turning the other way, Serrah.” The soldier says.  


“Alright, if you think it will help.” She turns around and grasps the door handle from behind her back. More noise of struggle and pushing, feet planted on the stone.  


“I meant turn the handle the other way, Serrah” The soldier says, mimicking the hand motion of turning the door handle. The other way.  


She nods, finally understanding, then crinkles her face at the soldier, “So bossy.” Turning back around, Kate finally turns the handle the correct way and walks into the Commander’s office. The door swings open and loudly bangs against the wall. Kate runs after it and then trips into it when she realizes that she miscalculated the distance.  


“Shhh!” She whispers to the door, her finger at her lips.  


“Kate?” Comes a voice from behind her. She jerks up and screams, “oh, Maker!”, her hand finds its way to her chest, as if that would stop the adrenaline. It was Cullen, sitting behind his desk and working on paperwork.  


“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be here” She says, still trying to slow her breath.  


“In my office?”  


“Right.” She laughs, “I am drunk, though not as much as I was before I came in here.”  


“The scare sober you up?” He says, smiling. She laughs again and nods.  


“Did you need something, Kate? Have they not shown you your room yet?”  


“Oh, yes my room is fine. Great, actually. I’m actually not quite sure I could make it there right now. Also, I have slightly forgotten why I came here.”  


“Was it something to do with Leliana?”  


Kate’s face lights up in realization. “Yes, that’s it! Can’t quite remember what though.”  


“Why don’t you have a seat?” He says, gesturing towards the small couch in the corner, “I’ll grab you some water as well.”  


“Thank you” She says as she sits down. Cullen grabs water from a jug on his desk and hands it to her and grabs one for himself. He sits down softly next to her, so as not to jostle her and takes a sip of his water. The water was a cool relief for both of them.  


“Can I ask,” Cullen says warily, “Where is Leliana? I assumed you two would be off in your own world by now.” Kate slumps back on the couch and looks down into her water.  


“I’m not sure. I think that’s what I came to ask you about. You said you would send a runner. Surely they’ve made it to her by now, it’s been hours,” Kate leans her head against the back of the couch, wincing when it makes contact with the wooden frame, “I’m worried.”  


Cullen looks over at her, placing his arm on the top of the couch behind her, “Oh?”, he says, suddenly very concerned, “what could you have to be worried about?” Kate feels the effects of both the alcohol and being so close to one of her oldest friends, being not actually that close.  


“I’m worried that she is done with me. She got tired of waiting, perhaps,” she shrugs her shoulders, “Found someone else.” she says, tracing the rim of her cup with a fingertip.  


“What?” Cullen says, “Someone else? You would have to be mad to think Leliana could be with anyone but you,” his voice quiets to a murmur, “she talks about you all the time. To everyone. I think people are starting to think she’s obsessed with you, which I’m not sure she isn’t.” Kate smiles up at Cullen’s warm face,  


“Thank you, Cullen. But, that doesn’t explain why I haven’t seen her yet. Is she in any meetings or did your runner get lost? Who did you send?”  


“Oh, Maker,” Cullen says, rubbing the back of his neck, “I sent Jim. He was the only one available that wasn’t trying to get to you in the tavern. I forgot how utterly incompetent he is. Shall I go send for her myself? Or take you to her?”  


“No, Cullen it’s fine. I’m honestly too drunk right now, I don’t want her to see me like this. Would you mind terribly if I just slept on this couch, and we’ll find Leliana tomorrow?”  


“No, of course not. Tomorrow, then. I’ll take my work up to the loft so you can get some rest.”  


“Thank you so much, Cullen. I owe you one.”  


“Not necessary, Kate. We’ll all be in your debt for the rest of our lives. You saved the world.”  


“Not quite it seems” She says, motioning to the air around her.  


“Ha, well. Good night.” Cullen says, grabbing his things off the desk and making his way towards the loft.  


“Good night.” Kate says with a soft smile as Cullen reaches the top of the ladder. She lays down on the couch and pulls the thin blanket from the top of the couch to rest over her. Her drunk mind still races, however. A million thoughts of Leliana pass through her head at once. She can hardly stand laying on this couch until tomorrow, but the alcohol is wearing off and catches her in a moment of thoughtlessness, and she slips into sleep.


	5. Nausea and Nerves

Kate wakes slowly, the only sounds in Cullen’s small office are the crackling of the logs in the fireplace, the soft rustling of papers as Cullen (she assumes) begins his day, and a few soft murmurs as he talks to himself. It would be a thoroughly pleasant way to wake up if not for her pounding headache and rolling stomach. As she lays there, she thinks of Leliana. They would be back together in a matter of hours. Doubts still crept into her head, but what Cullen told her the night before managed to cause most of her doubts to subside. A slamming door pulled Kate out of her thoughts and made her jump two feet out of her skin.  


“Oh, Maker!” She exclaimed, hand on her rapidly beating heart.  


“I’m sorry, serrah, I didn’t see you there,” The nervous soldier replied.  


“No, you wouldn’t I suppose,” she looked over at Cullen who had been just as surprised by her reaction as she had by the door, “Commander, good morning.”  


“Morning, Warden Cousland,” he said, overly formal for the morning, as if to make the poor soldier feel worse, “how are you feeling?”  


The soldier handed him the papers they were holding and stood stock still just to make sure they didn’t miss one moment of the hero’s presence. Kate rubbed at her eyes and focused her eyes on one point of the floor to try to get her stomach to stop turning.  


“Well, commander, I’ve felt better.” He chuckles at that and says,  


“I’m sure you have. Are you feeling up to seeing the spymaster?”  


She knew, again, that he was being formal in front of the soldier in hopes of keeping them from blabbing private information all around Skyhold. But, at the thought of actually seeing Leliana, being this close to her, made her nervous all over again and she leaned over to a bucket next to the small couch and promptly vomited. The commander rushed over to her and held her hair back and heard him quietly order the soldier to get her some water.  


“Are you alright, Kate?”  


“Yes, I think I’m fine,” she said, rolling her head and neck just to be sure, “yes, I’m fine Cullen. Thank you.” She gave him a small smile of assurance, which he returned gladly. Their friendship had been tumultuous, but she was glad that they were finally in a place where they could vomit in front of each other and be fine.  


“Shall I send for Leliana?” He whispered in a voice only she could hear.  


“Yes. Time to face my fears. Though, I should probably do something about the vomit smell,” She said, suddenly aware of the fact that she had just thrown up and stunk of not only that but also of copious amounts of alcohol. He laughed and turned to the soldier,  


“Do you have any candies on you? I am in dangerously short supply.” The soldier looked at him for a moment, “I know you have at least one candy on you. Honestly, you recruits think you can hide it but you do an absolutely terrible job of it.” The soldier looked at him sheepishly and pulled an elf root candy out of their pocket.  


“Thank you,” Cullen said, and handed her the candy which she gratefully tossed into her mouth, “Also, I had them bring your trunk here just in case you would want to change, and I assume you do given the stench.”  


As Kate laughed, she thought of how this humorous side of him was a side she had never seen before and she was very intrigued to know how it came about. She finally stopped laughing hard enough that she could reply,  


“Thank you, Cullen,” she said as she wiped her eyes and mouth with her shirt sleeve. Cullen turned again to the soldier still standing there soaking up the weirdest scene they had ever been apart of and said,  


“Go fetch the spymaster and tell her to come to my office straight away.”  


“Ser.” The soldier saluted and turned to make their way to the spymasters office.  


“Your trunk is just over there,” he said, pointing to her trunk sitting on the opposite wall just next to the fireplace, “You can grab clothes and change up in the loft if you’d like.”  


“Yes, please. That'd be great. I don’t want the first time I see Leliana in ten years to include me smelling of alcohol and vomit.”  


“No, I’d imagine you wouldn’t want that.” Cullen said with a smile. Kate patted him on the knee and walked over to her trunk which she pulled open with a creak. Sitting on top of the pile of stuff was her crisp, shiny, and still bright warden armor. She took great pride in being a warden and knew that Leliana was proud of her too. When they had last been together, Leliana would often tell her how good she looked in her armor (and out of it). Kate looked down at her armor smiling, and took a deep breath. Any minute. She looked over and noticed Cullen already hard at work, so she grabbed her armor and quickly made her way up the ladder to the loft.  


After changing, she noticed that the soldier still hadn’t returned and that Leliana was still nowhere in sight. She huffed a sigh, which got Cullens attention.  


“Stop pacing, Kate. The soldier may not have been able to find her yet. She is a spy, she is very good at hiding.”  


“I know. I’ve just been working myself up to this and I can’t stand to wait any longer.”  


“I can’t even imagine. I’ve only ever been away from the Inquisitor for weeks at most and even that’s hard. I can’t imagine having to wait ten years. It must be agonizing.” Kates head whipped around to see the commander gazing into middle distance wistfully.  


“I’m sorry, what? You and the Inquisitor? Oh maker! This is so exciting,” She said jumping up and down and clapping. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck which pulled him away from his thoughts, “oh Cullen, I’m so happy for you. Is this why you’re funny all of a sudden?”  
Cullen replied, annoyance painting his voice, “Oh Maker, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers.  


“Cullen I won’t tell anyone, you know I’m good with secrets,” she said, they shared a knowing glance, “I’m just happy that you’ve found someone. Does she treat you right?” He nods and says,  


“Yes.”  


“Good. And you treat her right?”  


“Maker. Yes.” He said, exasperated. Kate put her hands up.  


“I’m done, Commander. Don’t arrest me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Commander, I’m sick of waiting.” Kate pushed off the side of Cullens desk where she had been leaning and walked towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! I just got so overwhelmed by Covid and school that I couldn't even look at this fic. But, I got some motivation a little while ago and wrote this lil chapter. Hope to write more soon!


End file.
